Little Ones
by AlexisSophia
Summary: What started as a simple favor between coworkers leads to much more. But can these 2 doctors overcome their respective issues and come together?   Huddy, Chirteen, Thirteen/Cuddy friendship
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be mostly centered around Thirteen, but Cuddy will also play a major part.**

**I'm not yet sure where this story is going. I may only write a few chapters, or I might continue into a full storyline. It all depends on how much interest I get in it.**

**This is not a ThirteenxCuddy fic, I may add romance in later depending on the feedback that I get! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own House or any of it's characters.**

Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine at PPTH, was laying in bed when her cell phone rang. She reached over and picked it up from the bedside table.

"Hello?" she answered sleepily

"Dr. Cuddy?" a voice on the other end answered nervously

It was the head of the pharmacy, she realized

"What do you need?" she answered, wanting to finish this conversation as soon as possible.

It was Cuddy's day off, which was why she was laying in bed with her young daughter instead of in her office at the hospital.

"There's a problem at the pharmacy, the delivery guys screwed up the order. I've tried calling the warehouse, but they're shutting me out. They said if we have a problem you need to arrange a meeting with them" he finished quickly

"It's my day off"

"I know, and I'm sorry. But if we don't have the right prescriptions we're going to have some angry patients on our hands."

"Call the warehouse and tell them to have a representative in my office in one hour. I'll be there, but I want to get this over with ASAP." Cuddy replied

"Thank you Dr. Cuddy!"

Cuddy hung up the phone and set it down on the bedside table.

"Looks like Mommy has to go to work for a little while" she said to her half-awake, 7 month old daughter.

A sleepy "mama" was all she got in reply.

With a sigh, Lisa Cuddy got out of bed and began to get ready for work.

****

"I'm sorry Dr. Cuddy, but I left town for the weekend."

Cuddy was on the phone with her babysitter, who, of course, couldn't watch Rachel while she went to her emergency meeting.

"That's okay Laura, I'll see you on Monday" Cuddy replied, defeated.

It looked like she would be taking Rachel with her to work. Oh well, she thought. I'm sure Wilson or one of the other doctors can watch her for an hour or so.

"Come on Rach, your coming to work with me today" Cuddy said, picking up her still sleepy daughter, grabbing her diaper bag, and going to the car.

****

Arriving at PPTH, Cuddy set out to find a babysitter for Rachel before her meeting started. She tried Wilson's office, but he wasn't there. One of the nurses informed her that he had a procedure that morning. Passing House's office, she saw Dr. Hadley sitting at the large glass table alone.

Cuddy debated whether or not to ask Dr. Hadley to watch Rachel, finally deciding that if she could handle patients, then certainly she would be able to watch Rachel for an hour.

"Dr. Hadley?" Cuddy asked, walking into the room.

Remy turned around quickly, relaxing when she saw Cuddy carrying Rachel.

"I thought it was your day off today" she stated

"It was, but there's a problem at the pharmacy that I need to resolve. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Umm…sure, what is it?"

"I don't have a babysitter for Rachel today. Do you think you could watch her for a little while? I won't be long." Cuddy said quickly, hoping that the younger doctor would agree

"I don't know much about babies" Remy replied

"She's not very fussy, please, I just need someone to watch her for an hour. I'll be back as soon as I can." Cuddy begged

"Okay…"

"Thank you so much!" the older doctor said quickly "By the way, are you the only one here today?"

"No, Chase is here. He had to go see a patient for a minute, but he should be back soon." Remy replied

"Oh, well thanks. I should go. Be good Rach!"

With that, Cuddy quickly walked out of the room and towards the elevator.

"Mama" Rachel said, looking at the door her mother had just walked out of.

"Mama will be back soon" Remy said nervously to the little girl.

Rachel smiled and grabbed on to the young doctor's long brown hair.

"Be careful there sweetie" Remy warned the baby, not removing Rachel's hand from her hair

The 7-month old just smiled again.

Remy allowed the baby to rest in her arms until Chase walked through the glass door.

"The patient…." he started, before realizing there was a baby in his co-workers arms.

"Shhhh" Remy hushed him while looking at Rachel, who was half-asleep.

"Where'd the baby come from?" Chase whispered

"It's Rachel, Cuddy asked me to watch her for a little while"

"I thought it was Cuddy's day off today"

"She had an emergency meeting to go to"

"Ohhhh" the male doctor said

"Do you know anything about babies?" Remy asked

"A bit"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to LastingDream, Amazon Life, and House3051 for reviewing. The more reviews I get from you all, the faster I'll update! Also, I love to hear any suggestions or just stuff you'd like to see happen in the story. I'm always open to new ideas!**

**I've decided to add a little Huddy later in the story, and maybe even some Chase/Thirteen.**

**Here's more, remember to review!**

"You really don't know anything about babies?" Chase asked the young brunette

"Not really, I've never spent much time with kids"

"Didn't you have to do pediatrics and NICU rotations when you were in med school?" he asked

"Yeah, but those are patients. It's different. I was their doctor, not a babysitter." she said

"It's not so different really"

"Very true" she said, laughing

Just as she said this, Rachel started crying.

"What do I do?" Thirteen asked Chase nervously

"She probably just needs a diaper change. Here, hand her to me"

Remy carefully handed the little girl over to the blonde doctor. He quickly checked her diaper.

"Yup" he said "she needs to be changed"

"I don't know how to change a diaper"

"Don't worry, I do. I'll show you how it's done"

With that, Chase grabbed the diaper bag, quickly pulling out a navy blue changing pad, a clean diaper, and a travel-sized pack of baby wipes. He set the pad on the glass table, put Rachel on it, and proceeded to change her diaper. He made it all look so easy.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Remy asked Chase, impressed with how much he seemed to know about children.

"I loved spending time in the NICU when I was in med school. I actually thought about becoming a neonatologist."

"Well by how easily you just changed Rachel, I'd say you would have made a good one"

"Thanks" he said, smiling "You want to hold her again?"

"Sure" the younger doctor said, thinking that she should probably take more responsibility for the baby, as Cuddy had asked her to be Rachel's sitter for the day.

"Do you want kids?" she asked Chase suddenly

"Yeah, I mean, if I ever find someone to have kids with" he said

"Sorry" Remy said quickly, remembering his recent split with Cameron

"It's no problem" he reassured her quickly, knowing what she was referring to "What about you? Have you ever thought about having kids?"

"I think I would like that, but with my Huntington's and everything….plus I don't think I would make a very good mother, considering I don't even know how to change a diaper"

"Don't be too hard on yourself; half the nurses in pediatrics can't properly change a diaper."

"Cuddy isn't going to be back for at least another hour, and we don't have a patient so if you want to we could go down to the cafeteria for coffee." the younger doctor asked hopefully

"I'd love to"

Remy let out a quiet sigh of relief, hoping Chase wasn't just coming to the cafeteria with her to make sure she didn't screw up while watching Rachel.

******

A couple of minutes later, Remy was sitting at a table in the cafeteria, Rachel in her arms. Chase had gone to get coffee for both of them and a bottle of milk for Rachel.

"Here you go" Chase said, handing Remy a coffee as he approached the table. "Decaf for you, regular for me, and milk for Rachel"

"Thanks" she said gratefully, holding the baby in one arm as she took a sip of the coffee. "Do you want some milk Rach?"

Rachel smiled and started sucking on the bottle that the doctor was holding near her lips.

"See, you've got the hang of this" Chase said, watching Remy hold the bottle for the little girl."

"Your daughter is adorable!" A young woman exclaimed as she passed the two doctors table

"Oh, she's not…." the brunette started

"Thank you" Chase interrupted, smiling at the woman

"Why didn't you tell her?" Remy asked after the woman had walked away

"Is it really a big deal?" he said simply

"Thanks for helping me with Rachel, I don't know what I would have done if I was alone with her"

"It's no problem" Chase said, laughing

"Do you want to take the coffee's back upstairs?" Thirteen asked "I don't want Cuddy to come back and freak out thinking I ran away with her daughter"

"Sure, let's go"

As they were walking back to House's office, Chase carrying Rachel while Remy finished her coffee, they passed Wilson in the hallway.

"What are you two doing with Rachel?" he asked curiously

"Cuddy had an emergency meeting" the young doctor explained "She should be done soon"

"Oh…okay" the oncologist said, slightly surprised that Cuddy would ask Thirteen and Chase to watch Rachel. "Well if you need any help, I'll be in my office"

"Thanks"

Remy and Chase made their way back upstairs, by the time they had reached House's office, the little girl was half-asleep. They spent the next fifteen minutes talking about former patients and experiences in med school, until Cuddy walked in the room.

"Hi Dr. Hadley" she said, obviously frazzled "Oh, hello Dr. Chase"

"Hey" the younger doctors said in unison

"How was she?" Cuddy asked

"She was great, we changed her diaper and gave her a bottle. I think she'll sleep for a little while longer" Remy said, smiling at her boss

"Wow, thanks" the older woman said gratefully

"It's no problem, she was a little angel."

"If you need us to watch her again, we'd be happy to" Chase chimed in

"Oh" Cuddy said, slightly taken aback that they were so willing to spend more time with her daughter. "Yeah, I'll remember that"

With that, Cuddy packed up Rachel's stuff, strapped the baby into her car seat, and started to leave.

"Thanks again" she said

"No problem" Remy replied

"You liked watching her didn't you?" Chase asked

"Yes" Remy admitted

"Do you wanna go get some lunch?" the male doctor asked

Remy was slightly surprised, but happy "I'd love to"

**Be sure to tell me what you think! There will probably be some Huddy in the next chapter, as well as some Chase/Thirteen (if you know what their ship is, let me know). Remember to hit that little green and white button at the bottom!**

**~Alexis**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to House3051, librarymouse, cabot007, and moms5th child for reviewing! I've decided to give all you readers an incentive to review, because I know way more people are reading than are reviewing (I got 337 hits the day I posted but only 4 reviews).**

**So here's what's going to happen, once I get 100 reviews, you all will get a surprise! But, each person can only review once per chapter ****. I allow anonymous reviews, so even if you aren't a member, you can still review! So, I hope to get plenty of reviews for the coming chapters, because you won't get the surprise until I get 100 reviews!**

The next morning, Chase decided to go talk to Cuddy. His "date" with Remy had gone well, but some of the things she had told him about herself had stuck with him all night and through the morning. As he approached Cuddy's office, he noticed that Wilson was just leaving, and he didn't look especially happy.

"Hey Wilson"

"Hey Chase, sorry, I have somewhere to be." And with that, he walked away.

Chase was confused as to why Wilson looked so upset, he and Cuddy usually got along well. Though that could just be that they team up against House.

He knocked and opened the door to the Dean of Medicine's office.

"I'm a little busy right…..oh, Chase. What do you need?" she asked him

"I wanted to talk to you about Remy"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not really, but I just wanted to say she really enjoyed watching Rachel yesterday." he explained

"Oh, well thanks for helping her" she said, taken aback by Chase's comment

"Well, we went out to lunch after you took Rachel home, and she told me some things that I haven't been able to stop thinking about."

"What would that be?"

"She's throwing away her life, and she knows it. She's so afraid that she'll start showing Huntington's symptoms soon, and that she won't be able to practice medicine anymore. But she really liked watching Rachel yesterday; I think she needs to realize that there are some things worth fighting for." he told his boss

"I'm not sure I know exactly what you mean" she stated, slightly confused.

"I think she really wants kids, but as I said, she's just living recklessly, waiting until her Huntington's starts to show"

"What is it that you want me to do? Talk to her?" Cuddy asked

"If it's possible, let her watch Rachel again sometime. It really helped her, I've never heard her open up and talk about herself before, but during and after she watched Rachel she was…happy" the blonde doctor explained.

"I have a hospital benefit tonight at 7, pick Rachel up at my place at 6:30"

"Thank you!" Chase exclaimed.

"But you're not using my daughter as a tool to get your girl!" she yelled after him

"Ok!" he called back

Chase went back up to House's office feeling happy. Ever since Allison had left him and moved to Chicago, things had been tough. He spent most nights drinking just enough to pass out on the couch, then spending the entire day engrossed in his work. Finally, he had something to look forward to.

"You look like you just got some" House said sarcastically as Chase walked into the diagnostics room.

The blonde doctor ignored his boss's comment, instead walking around the table and sitting down next to Remy.

"Oooh, I think I know what's going on here" House said, looking back and forth between his 2 doctors

"Yes, it's obvious from the fact that Chase is sitting next to me that we had sex last night." Remy stated sarcastically.

"Glad to know we understand each other" House said, before walking out.

"What was that about?" Chase asked the young brunette doctor.

"Oh, please. He's just looking for drama"

"Well, guess what we're doing tonight!" Chase told Remy excitedly

"Uh….." she looked at the doctor sitting next to her with a confused expression

"Babysitting Rachel! Well, that's assuming that you don't have other plans and that you _want _to help me babysit."

"Oh….sure" she replied

"Well you don't sound very excited"

"No, I am" she said quickly "Did Cuddy ask you to watch Rachel?"

"I actually told her that I, and hopefully you, would be happy to watch Rachel again if she needed it. And she has a hospital benefit tonight, so she needs a babysitter." Chase explained, willing Remy to say yes and not ask any more questions.

"Ok then, do you want to take Rachel to my house or yours?" Remy asked

"Mine, I have some kid stuff from when Allison's nieces would come for a visit."

"Alright, I'll see you at your house at….?"

"7" he replied, already excited to be with Remy and Rachel again

"Sounds good"

Just at that moment, Remy's pager went off.

"Ok, well I have to go. I'll see you at 7 then." she said quickly, getting up and starting to leave.

"See you then!" Chase called after her

*******

After leaving his office, House went straight to Wilson. Something was going on between 2 of his ducklings, and he needed an outsider's opinion.

"I think Thirteen and Chase had sex" House stated as he opened the door to Wilson's office

"What?" Wilson asked, looking up from the paperwork he had been working on

"Thirteen walked right into diagnostics this morning and sat down right next to Chase."

"So, naturally, you assume they're sleeping together" Wilson said sarcastically

"Not _sleeping together,_ they're having _sex_"

"Chase and Thirteen are not having sex" Wilson said

"And how would you know that?" House asked

"Because I talked to Cuddy this morning"

"Ohhhh, and she told you….." House waited for the oncologist's answer

"That Chase and Thirteen babysat Rachel for her yesterday"

"Cuddy let the ducklings watch her precious daughter?" House smirked

"Yup" Wilson replied, getting bored

"Hmmmmm….." House thought as he walked out

"House! Do not go annoy Cuddy about this!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to House3051, PlayingCold, Alissa, cabot007, and library mouse for reviewing. Everyone else who is reading, click that little button at the bottom of the page!**

**I also would love input on where you want the story to go- some more Chirteen? Huddy? Thirteen/Rachel? Chase/Rachel? Cuddy/Thirteen? Something totally different?**

After leaving Wilson's office, House, naturally, went to find Cuddy. As he was making his way towards her office, he spotted her in the lobby talking to a nurse.

"What's this I hear about Dr. Cuddy leaving her baby with strangers?" he said loudly, approaching Cuddy and the nurse.

Cuddy gave him a glare that would have sent any other doctor running.

"My office" she stated, before stalking off

House followed Cuddy through the clinic, slightly amused, before following her into her office.

"Do you get some kind of sick joy from spreading mindless gossip or are you just trying to get a reaction out of me?"

"Little bit of both" he said "I talked to Wilson you know"

Naturally, Wilson would have told House everything, Cuddy thought

"He told me that you dropped off the kid with Chase and Thirteen." House continued "Tired of being a mama already?"

"House, shut up" Cuddy snapped "Yes, I had Dr. Hadley and Dr. Chase watch Rachel yesterday while I went to an emergency meeting."

"I thought you actually cared about the little brat" House mocked "But seeing as you left her with a dying lesbian and a heartbroken wombat, I guess I was mistaken."

"Well, it's much better than leaving her with you. At least they didn't try to experiment on her."

"You think I would experiment on your little adoptee? Well, I mean, maybe under certain circumstances…"

"House, I don't have time for this. Who I let babysit Rachel is really none of your business. In fact, Drs. Hadley and Chase are watching Rachel tonight while I go to the hospital benefit."

"Really?" House asked "I would have thought you'd leave her with Lucas."

"He has to work"

House saw the sad look in her eyes.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked, not being able to resist mocking his boss

"Go back to work, you're wasting my time"

Deciding that further annoying Cuddy wasn't worth his time, House left the dean's office and went back to his own. Upon entering the diagnostics office, he noticed that Thirteen and Chase were smiling and laughing.

"Something funny?" he asked as he walked over to the whiteboard

"Nope" Thirteen replied quickly

"Well, since we don't have a patient, you all can go to the clinic"

Foreman, Taub, Chase, and Remy all shared a confused look. House did his best to keep them out of the clinic to annoy Cuddy, unless of course he was ordering one of them to do _his_ clinic hours.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" House ordered

The four doctors filed out of the room, still confused but thankful that they would be able to leave the hospital at a decent hour.

"He just came from Cuddy's office" Taub said simply

"Do you think it's about Rachel?" Chase whispered to Remy

"I don't know" she replied

After spending 4 hours in the clinic, the four doctors were finally free to go home. They all went to the locker room to change before leaving.

"I'll see you at 7" Remy said to Chase as she closed her locker

"See you then" Chase replied

After Remy had left the room, Taub appeared from the other side of the lockers.

"You doing something with Thirteen tonight?" he asked

Chase hesitated before replying

"We're babysitting Rachel for Cuddy"

"Together?" Taub asked

"Yeah, we watched her together yesterday. Why? It's not a problem"

"Only if you keep it out of the workplace" the plastic surgeon said

"There's nothing going on between us, we're just doing Cuddy a favor" Chase defended

"Whatever you say" Taub replied knowingly, picking his stuff up off the bench and leaving the room

Chase packed up his stuff and left the locker room. He then left the hospital, got in his car, and drove home. Once to his house, he decided to get everything ready for Remy and Rachel. It wasn't until he started to clean up that he realized how messy the apartment was. There were empty beer bottles on the coffee table, the sink was filled with plates and bowls, and there were blankets piled on the couch. Looking at the clock, he realized that he only had 2 hours before he needed to pick Rachel up from Cuddy's house. He cleaned up as best he could in the limited amount of time, and set up the portable crib with some toys in the living room. Then, he left to go get Rachel.

When he rang the doorbell, he heard a faint "it's open!" from inside the house. He opened the door and immediately saw Rachel sitting on the floor in the living room playing with a teddy bear. Just then, Cuddy walked out of the bedroom, fastening her earrings.

"Thanks for coming to pick her up" she said

"No problem" the blonde doctor replied, picking up the little girl

"So, I'll pick her up at your place around 11?" Cuddy asked

"We can keep her overnight"

"What?" Cuddy replied, confused

"If you want me to, then Remy and I can watch her overnight and you can pick her up in the morning. That way, you can stay at the benefit as long as you want, then come home without having to worry about coming to get Rachel." Chase explained

"Wow…thanks" she said, slightly shocked "Is 8 tomorrow morning okay?"

"That's great" he answered "I have a portable crib and some other baby stuff from when Allison's nieces would come to visit, so don't worry about that"

"Well, I packed a bag with some toys, diapers, and anything else you might need. It's by the front door"

"Great" Chase responded "I guess we'll get going then, Remy is coming to my apartment around 7"

"Okay" Cuddy answered, giving Rachel a kiss on the forehead "Mommy loves you baby"

"Mama" Rachel said, waving goodbye to her mom

Chase picked up the bag and walked out the door, Rachel clinging to his jacket.

"You ready for a fun night little one?" he asked her

Rachel just giggled as Chase strapped her into her car seat.

**Remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Ann, MondayPMAppt, cabot007, Alissa, and Lois_13 for reviewing. Unfortunately, I got a rather nasty PM from someone, though I won't say who, flaming this story. To all the readers, please tell me if you would like me to continue writing. If not, I'll end the story in the next chapter. If I do have interest from the readers, I'll be happy to continue.**

When they arrived at Chase's apartment building, the doctor took the little girl out of her carseat and into his apartment.

"Remy's gonna be here soon, okay sweetie?" he asked Rachel

The little girl smiled, "Emy" she said, laughing

"Your mommy packed a video for you to watch. Do you want me to put it on for you?" he asked

Rachel smiled again and nodded her head. Chase put the video, Blues Clues, in the DVD player and sat Rachel down on the couch. Not long after, the doorbell rang. Chase opened it to a smiling Remy.

"Hey" she said

"Come on in"

Remy walked in, looking around at the pictures on the walls, and noticing the overall nice atmosphere of the place.

"Wow, nice place" she commented

"Thanks"

"Where's Rachel?" she asked

"On the couch watching 'Blues Clues', we were just waiting for you" Chase answered

Remy stopped before entering the living room, watching Rachel smile and giggle at the TV screen.

"She's so cute" the brunette doctor said, mostly to herself

"I know" Chase replied "Kinda makes me want one of my own"

"I know what you mean"

They continued into the living room, Remy sat down on the couch next to Rachel.

"Emy!" Rachel shrieked, noticing the woman sitting next to her

"Did you teach her that?" Thirteen asked, looking at Chase

"Maybe" he replied slyly

Remy looked at Rachel, who was now ignoring the TV and instead attempting to climb on the doctor's lap.

"Hey sweetie" she said, lifting the little girl onto her lap, "Are we gonna have fun tonight?"

Rachel laughed, nodding her head.

"I brought something for you" Remy said, looking through her bag. She then pulled out a small bag with three chocolate chip cookies in it.

Rachel clapped her hands together, still looking at the bag. Remy opened it and handed Rachel one of the cookies.

"Don't tell your mommy okay?"

Rachel shook her head seriously.

"Chase, do you want one?"

"Sure" he said, taking the cookie she offered him "You can call me Robert by the way"

"Okay, _Robert_" she replied, smiling

For the next hour, they all sat on the couch, watching Blue's Clues, until Rachel started yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Are you tired baby? Maybe we should put you in bed" Remy said, picking up the young girl and carrying her into the spare bedroom.

Chase followed, watching from the doorway as the other doctor changed Rachel's diaper, put her pajamas on, and got her settled into the crib. Afterwards, she turned around, and, noticing that Chase was watching her, smiled.

"What's up?" she asked

"Well, since it's only 9:00, do you want a drink?"

"Sure"

Following him into the kitchen, she watched as he took 2 beers out of the refrigerator, accepting the one he held out to her.

"You were really good with her. If I didn't know I would have thought you had experience with babies" Chase said

"Thanks, she's great though, easy to care for. Cuddy's lucky to have her"

"I was wondering if I could ask you a question" he said suddenly

"Sure" she replied, curious

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way or anything but…well I overheard another doctor talking about a new Huntington's drug. It's already FDA approved and while it's not a cure….anyway, it just made me wonder if you're doing anything about your…you know…."

"My Huntington's?" she finished

"Yeah"

"No, ever since the disaster of a drug trial with Foreman…" she answered "But why do you ask?"

"Well, I thought if you wanted to try another drug, I could help you out" the blonde doctor explained

"That's sweet…" Remy started

"Will you at least think about it?" Chase interrupted

"Yeah"

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" he asked

"Sure" she replied

They sat down next to each other on the couch and turned on the movie. An hour later, Remy was asleep, leaning against Chase's shoulder.

"Remy, wake up" he whispered, shaking her gently "I made up my bed for you, I'll sleep out here on the couch.

"We're adults Robert, we can share the bed"

Taken aback, he led her into the bedroom, and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth while she changed.

While brushing his teeth, he wondered how it was possible that a beautiful woman like Remy would soon be sleeping next to him. Things seemed to be getting better. For the first time since Allison left, he wouldn't be spending the night passed out in front of the TV after a few too many drinks. In fact, he had actually enjoyed the past few days. Cuddy asking Remy to babysit Rachel for her was one of the best things that could have happened to him.

Exiting the bathroom, he noticed Remy sitting on the bed, wearing gray shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Hi" he said nervously

"Hi" she replied, noticing his stares

Chase quickly looked away, "Umm…I'm probably just going to go to sleep"

"Yeah, me too. Cuddy's coming to pick Rach up tomorrow morning right?"

"Uh-huh, 8 o'clock" he replied sleepily

And with that, Remy turned off the light and they both lay down to go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to House3051, colorbars11, bklyngirl, Gallaghergirl250, Alissa, 9shades, Do1fin, and cabot007 for reviewing! I thought of some new ideas for the story, so it will definitely be going on for a while longer. I know it sometimes takes me a while to update, sorry about that, it just takes a while to find time to write, write the chapter, review it, correct it, and post it.**

The next morning, Remy woke up first. She went into the guest room, where Rachel was sitting in the crib.

"You ready to get some breakfast sweetie?" she asked

Rachel lifted her arms, signaling that she wanted to be picked up. Remy lifted the baby out of her crib and carried her into the kitchen, setting her down on the floor next to the table. While the baby explored, Remy looked through the cabinets for breakfast food. She came up with various sugary cereals, including Cap'n Crunch, Apple Jacks, and Frosted Flakes. While she looked for something more nutritious, Chase walked into the kitchen.

"You know, I don't think doctors should be allowed to eat such things" Remy said, gesturing towards the boxes of cereal lined up on the counter "Do you have anything healthy for Rachel to eat" she asked?

"Ummm…I there's some oatmeal in the next cabinet" he replied "But what's wrong with my food?"

"Do you know how much sugar is in this stuff?" she asked

"So what?"

"Either find something nutritious for Rachel's breakfast, or I'm throwing all of these boxes into the trash" she said, laughing

Chase proceeded to look through the cabinets and refrigerator for something that Remy would approve of.

"How about some scrambled eggs?" he asked

"Sounds good"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Chase took out the eggs and started cooking while Remy brought Rachel into the family room and turned on the TV.

10 minutes later, the food was done and they all sat down at the table.

"This is really good Rob" Remy said, still chewing the eggs in her mouth.

"Thanks" he replied, "Eggs are basically the only thing I know how to cook"

"Oh my god, it's 7:45 already, Cuddy's going to be here at 8" exclaimed Remy "I'll go get Rachel's stuff together"

Remy left to gather Rachel's things, while Chase let the little girl finish her breakfast before cleaning her face and hands and changing her into a new diaper and the fresh set of clothes that Cuddy had packed in the diaper bag.

10 minutes later, everything was ready and they were waiting for Cuddy to come pick up her daughter. At 8 o'clock on the dot, the doorbell rang.

"Hey" Chase said, opening the door "Here for your daughter?"

"How was she?" Cuddy asked, picking up the diaper bag

"She was great" Remy replied

"Well thanks for having her"

"How was the benefit?" Chase asked the older woman

"Pretty good, House pulled some of his usual tricks, but nothing too bad. Thanks for keeping Rachel over night, the benefit went later than I had originally expected."

"No, thank you for letting us watch her. I don't think I've had that much fun in a while" admitted Remy

"Well, I better get going. My sister is coming over for a visit today. Say goodbye to Remy and Rob, okay Rachel?"

Rachel gave both doctors a hug, and Cuddy picked her up and walked out. Once mother and daughter were gone, the 2 doctors were alone together.

"Hey…I have something to ask you" Chase said shyly

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to do something together sometime. Something that doesn't involve babysitting"

"Like a date?" the brunette asked

"Yeah" Chase confirmed "Like a date"

"I'd love to"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really" Remy said, laughing

"Well, there's this really great restaurant I'd love to take you to. How about tomorrow night?" the blonde doctor asked

"Sounds great" the younger doctor said "Pick me up at 8?"

"I'll be there"

"Well, I should get going, let me just grab my stuff"

"Oh, well, no hurry"

"Sorry, it's just a have plans to meet a friend to go shopping today. I'm already running late" Remy said, looking around for her purse.

"Okay, well let me help you get your stuff."

The two doctors gathered all Remy's things together. Within minutes, she was ready to leave.

"Have a good weekend then" Chase said, holding the door open.

"See you tomorrow"

And with that, she left, leaving Chase to wonder after her. After a minute, he started to clean up, gathering all the dishes from breakfast and putting them in the sink, and cleaning the toys and kids DVD's that he had brought out for Rachel. As he did this, he wondered how in the world he managed to get a woman like Remy to go out with him.

Meanwhile, Remy had gone home to shower and change before meeting her friend at the mall. While showering, she thought about her upcoming date. She was slightly worried about starting a serious relationship, but quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and replaced them with excitement to be going out with Chase, to have dinner instead of babysitting. Maybe Cuddy asking her to watch Rachel that day had been for the best…


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to natty, Lotty-burbot, bklyngirl, House3051, cabot007, CalleighDu, and I20 for reviewing! **

**I'm so sorry this chapter took me so long to post. Every time I sat down to write, I got interrupted by something. I should be able to post the next chapter more quickly. I hope you all like this chapter, and if you do, don't forget to review!**

"Hey!" Remy called to her friend, Melinda, as she spotted her sitting on a bench just outside the mall.

"You're late" Melanie said with a smile.

"Come on, 10 minutes late" Remy laughed "You know how long it takes me to get dressed"

"True. Well come on, there's plenty of shopping to be done" Melanie said as she stood up

The two women made their way into the mall, stopping to look at the directory on the way. After they had decided which stores they wanted to go to first, they continued walking.

"We really need to see each other more often." Melanie commented

"I know, I've just been really busy lately."

"Is work still crazy?"

"It's been getting better" Remy answered

"Any new guys…or girls…in your life?"

"Actually yes" Remy admitted, "Robert Chase, I work with him."

"Oh my god! Is he your boyfriend? When did this happen? Tell me everything" Melanie gushed excitedly

"No, he's not my boyfriend. We just went out to lunch a couple of days ago. But…we have a date tomorrow night."

"How did this get started?"

"Well, my boss asked us to babysit her daughter while she went to a meeting. Afterwards, he asked me out to lunch. Then last night, we watched her again." the doctor explained.

"Oooh, and then he asked you out?" Melanie asked

"Yup"

"Well, then we have to get you something totally hot to wear tomorrow night!"

"Melanie, I don't need anything new to wear" Remy complained

"Yes, you do. This is your first real date with this guy. You have to make an impression"

Not taking no for an answer, Melanie dragged Remy into the first store, handing her dresses and skirts to try on. After several outfits that Melanie disapproved of, Remy was starting to get bored. Her last outfit was a short, one shoulder black dress complete with a black lace hem and silver beading across the neckline.

"Oh my god…" Melanie gasped

"Is that all you can say?" Remy asked

"You look amazing!"

"That's better" Remy said dryly

"Okay, you totally need to get that. Rob is gonna want to rip that dress right off of you" Melanie gushed

Remy laughed "Come on Mel, it's our first date"

"Yeah but you look _hot_"

"Well thank you"

Remy bought the dress, and they continued their shopping. 2 hours and a couple of hundred dollars later, Remy was all ready for her date.

"I should be getting home, I have some paperwork to finish before tomorrow night"

"Okay, but only if you promise you'll call me after your date and tell me everything." Melanie pleaded

"I promise"

"And we need to hang out again soon"

"Okay"

"Well have fun on your date!" Melanie called as Remy walked away.

The next night, Remy was just putting the finishing touches on her makeup. When she was done, she walked over to her full length mirror and carefully studied her reflection. Her dress fit perfectly, she had her hair done in soft curls, and she was wearing just a touch of makeup.

"_Damn, I do look pretty good_" she thought to herself

She didn't have to wait long for Chase to arrive, because a couple of minutes later, the doorbell rang. As Remy walked to the door, she was suddenly nervous about going on a date with a co-worker, especially one who had just gotten a divorce. Pushing those thoughts out of her mind, she opened the door.

Chase was standing on the other side, a bunch of daises in his hand, wearing a black suit.

"Wow, you look amazing" he said, admiring Remy's outfit.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself"

"Oh, these are for you" he said, holding out the flowers.

She took the flowers graciously, setting them on a table next to the door.

"Shall we go?" she asked

"Sure"

He held the door open, allowing her to pass him. After she had locked the door, they continued down to Chase's car.

30 minutes later, they were at the restaurant.

"Wow Rob, this is amazing" Remy said as they walked through the door.

"I'm glad you like it" he replied as he led her to their table.

"Cuddy called me this afternoon" he commented

"Really? What did she say?"

"She said thanks for watching Rachel, and that Rach took her first few steps this morning"

"Really?" Remy asked "That's great!"

"You really like her don't you?" Chase asked

"Yeah, I'm really glad Cuddy asked me to watch her that day" Remy smiled

"Speaking of Cuddy, I heard she and Lucas broke up"

"Seriously?" Remy asked "I thought they had just gotten engaged"

"They did, but she broke it off for some reason" Chase explained

"Well I don't blame her; Lucas was always a little weird."

After much talking and joking, they were ready to leave. And once they were back at Remy's house, she had something to say.

"Thank you Robert"

"Oh, you're welcome" he replied

"No, I mean for everything" she explained "it's been hard; since I found out I have Huntington's. I don't think I've had this much fun in a long time. You've helped me realize what's really important."

"You've helped me too Remy. Since Allison left I haven't been doing anything but working. You're really an amazing woman."

With that, he kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

**I just want anyone who's still interested in this story to know that I have not abandoned it. I've been forced to take a rather long hiatus, because I've just had so much to handle that I wasn't able to work on this on top of everything else. Fortunately, I have Thursday and Friday off, so I'm **_**hoping**_** to get the next chapter finished and posted. I don't even know if anyone is still interested in reading this. If so, I plan to continue. If not, I'll probably take it down and maybe put it back up later once I finish the entire thing.**

**Thank you and I apologize again for the long wait.**

**Lexa (AlexisSophia)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Finally, I managed to get another chapter of this written. I promise I'm going to try to get this fic updated regularly. Hang in there, and please please please review!**

"_You've helped me too Remy. Since Allison left I haven't been doing anything but working. You're really an amazing woman."_

_With that, he kissed her._

It was sweet, and simple. Not hurried or filled with passion, but that was good, because both Remy and Robert wanted to take this slow and enjoy it.

After a few seconds, Rob pulled away.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work" Remy said

"Yeah."

After giving her one last quick kiss, he left, and Remy shut the door behind him. After taking a second to think about the past few hours, Remy Hadley took off her shoes, and walked into her bedroom to get ready to sleep.

XXXXXX

One hour later, she was lying in bed. It had been a long time since she had been this happy. Who would have ever thought that she and Robert Chase would end up going on a date together? And that it would go so well? Neither of them were perfect, she knew that. They both had some major issues to work through. But maybe that's what made it so easy for them to be together, the fact that they knew what it was like to be in the other ones shoes, something that most others did not understand.

XXXXXXX

At home and in bed, Robert Chase reflected on the nights events. Remy had looked gorgeous, she seemed to be a different woman from the plain-jane doctor he worked with everyday. She talked a lot more too. She was…happy. Then again, so was he. They had both been through a lot in the past couple of months. She had learned that she was dying, more quickly than she could have ever imagined. He had killed a man, and lost the woman he loved. But they didn't have to think about those things when they were together. They had fun, enjoyed each other's company. And there was definitely a spark between them.

XXXXXXX

"Oh God, you two slept together didn't you?" House asked, rolling his eyes.

Both doctors were baffled, where did House come up with this stuff?

When all of his 'ducklings' gave him confused looks, he continued. "You haven't looked at or acknowledged each other since you walked in here, so either you are in a huge fight, or you're trying to act casual when all you want to do is jump each other. And since I would have most likely heard about a fight from the nurses, you must have had sex."

"I can assure you, I did not have sex with Chase" Remy said

"As interesting as this is, we have a patient" Foreman interrupted

"You're not interested in whether or not your ex-girlfriend had sex with the wombat?" House asked him.

"Foreman's right, we have work to do" said Chase, before Foreman had a chance to answer House's question. He was not particularly interested in knowing if his coworker still had feelings for his- girlfriend? Now that he thought about it, he didn't really know if Remy was his girlfriend or not. They had only been on one official date. He made a mental note to talk to her at lunch.

XXXXXXX

All morning, Chase had been distracted. A relationship with Remy was not going to be easy, he knew that. In addition to the fact that she was slowly dying, they both had a lot of issues to work through before they could even think about being whole once again.

But hey, what the hell? Things couldn't get much worse than they already were.

At 1 o'clock, both Remy and Chase finally had a break from their current patient. Meeting up in the lunchroom, they both knew that there were things to talk about before they could move forward as a couple.

"Hey" Chase greeted his coworker nervously.

Sensing his apprehension, Remy replied, "Do you want to sit down?"

After they had gotten settled at a table with their food, Chase decided it would be best to get right to the point.

"Where do you think this is going? Us, I mean."

"Um…" Remy hesitated, "Well, I like you. Uh, maybe you already knew that. And I'm making an effort here. An effort to be committed, I mean. I haven't done commitment in a while. I'd be willing to be in a committed relationship to you though. I don't know if that's what you want, but I think I'd like that. You know about the Huntington's though, and I wouldn't blame you if that sent you running for the hills. Sorry, I'm rambling and I didn't even give you a chance to talk…" she finished.

Smiling to himself at how cute she was when she rambled, Chase replied, "I think I'd like to be in a committed relationship to you too. And I don't want you to think that I'll run away just because you're…"

"Dying?" she finished for him.

"Yeah"

"I don't have a lot of time though, you know. We all saw what marrying a dying man did to Cameron, and I don't want you to do that for me."

"I'm not Cameron. And I want to be with you." He said simply.

"Okay"

"So, we're like together now?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I think we are."


End file.
